Whisky Lullaby
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: A sad story based off the song. Read it don't read it, don't care.


Whisky Lullaby

By: Ruby

AN~ I came up with this fic while me and my docile, freshly washed cat, were sitting listening to the song Whisky Lullaby. I normally don't write stuff like this because the world is all too full of sorrow. This story's pull was just too great to resist…so marvel in what comes of my Insomnia.

The break up

"We're both adults," Akane said, refusing to look Ranma in the eyes. Ranma sat still and listened to the words that passed Akane's pink lips. He didn't need to hear the rest to know that it was over, done...but listen he did. He listened even though each word out of her mouth felt like a thousand razors cutting at his heart. "I think that we shouldn't let our parent's promise dictate our lives…" The pause was heavy with words unsaid and for the last time sea blue clashed with chocolate brown. The storm of passion had left the sea and the molten heat evaporated from chocolate leaving it hard. Ranma stood and walked out of the room, the house, and headed off to who knows were.

The funeral of Ranma Satomie

The grass swished silently and the birds chirped a mournful tune. The sky was over cast and the wind blew softly, wrapping chilling arms around the Funeral goers. The sad mourning patrons held on tightly to flowers and hastily whipped fat tears from their eyes. All of Ranma's friends, and even his enemies, were in attendance. Kuno stood with his arm wrapped around his younger sister as she cried into his shirt. He kept his face turned heaven ward, trying to stop tears from rolling down his face. Shampoo held onto Moose's arm and looked detachedly at the casket that held her "Arin". Moose was no happier than Kuno, but unlike him, let his tears fall down his face. Ukuyo hit her knees and cried, unable to stop the tears from poring. Ranma's parents both stood over their son's casket in disbelief of his cause of death…Alcohol poisoning. The only one that seemed not to be crying or mourning was Ryoga Habiki. He stood there tall, shoulders back, and in front of the crowd ready to deliver his eulogy. "We're gathered here today to mourn the loss of a beloved friend, son, sparring partner, and over all good person. All of us here who knew Ranma well would never have believed the story of Ranma's death had it just been relayed to us, and some of us still don't believe it. Ranma was a free spirit who would knock you down and insult you one minute then try and help you with your problems the next. He was a man of his word and held honor close. Though anyone who did not know him could not tell in the three years before his death." Ryoga took a ragged breath and pressed on "I may not have been Ranma's best friend but he was my greatest rival and I will always mourn the loss of such a great man." Ryoga stepped down and walked to the front of the casket. He bowed and laid a small note on it. He'd watched Ranma drink himself to death. Slowly chipping away at the pain till it became too much and he'd placed the bottle to his head and finally pulled the trigger. All of his memories of her, lost. He'd found the note clutched in his hand that read "I'll love her till I die." And now as they lay him to rest beneath the massive willow he could swear he heard the angels sing a lullaby.

Two years after Ranma's funeral

Akane laid the bright red roses on Ranma's grave. Though no one had told her, though no one had blamed her, she knew she was responsible for his death. She let a few tears roll down her face before whipping them away. "I'm so sorry, Ranma, I never meant for this to happen." She laid a hand on the tomb stone and let out a small sob. The mint whisky smell of her breath swirled as she slowly walked away.

The Funeral of Akane Tendo

The Crows and sparrows of the graveyard crafted a sad melody as the large willow's frauds swung in time. Water softly drizzled down from the heavens, mixing tears with rain until they became indistinguishable from each other. Akane's father clutched at his chest as he stared at the casket that held his baby girl. Doctor Tofu stood next to Kasumi, both of them crying at the idea of such a young life lost. Nabiki, in her first show of emotion since the death of her mother, held on tightly to Kuno and cried into his chest. Kuno softly ran his fingers through her damp hair and mumbled nonsense as tears rolled down his face. Ukuyo held on to Ryoga who stood proud, once again called on to deliver a eulogy for some who died to young and, ultimately, from a broken heart. "I know we were here what only seemed like yesterday to mourn the loss of Ranma, and now we stand in the same place to mourn the loss of another dear friend, and child. Akane Tendo. She was one of the kindest people to walk the earth. She was helpful and gave so much of herself over and over to those she loved. She was quick tempered at times but was always there with a kind word or a helping hand. None of us would have guessed the sad way that Akane would leave us. None of us could have guessed how bad the depression of her lost lover could have gripped her. She loved fully and gave her heart to only one person, so now they'll rest beneath the same tree for the rest of eternity." Ryoga once again stepped down and this time he placed a picture on the casket. Ryoga reached out a hand and slipped it into his wife's. Ukuyo had seen Akane's descent to death. The same as Ranma all she had wanted to do was make the pain go away, and she'd found that at the bottom of a bottle. Then one night she'd placed the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. Both he and Ukuyo had found her with her face in the pillow clinging to Ranma's picture for dear life. Now, she too, rested beneath the willow in the cemetery and just like last time he heard the angels sing a **Whisky Lullaby**.

AN~ As I said before I normally don't write stuff like this, life is already too depressing, but the retarded voice in the back of my head wouldn't stop nagging me until I'd written it, so here you go 1,033 words of story written in about an hour and ten minutes. I hope you enjoyed. Also, yes I know that Ryoga cannot stand in the rain without turning into a pig, and Ryoga, Akane, and Ranma were terribly OCC. I know this so please don't comment on those two things. Thank you for reading this.

~Demente


End file.
